Um amor de verão
by Lari-chan
Summary: Kagome ganha de presente de aniversário, uma viagem durante todo o inverno no Japão para o Brasil, aonde é verão. Só não esperava encontrar alguém por quem iria se apaixonar perdidamente nessa viagem.[CAP 2 ONLINE]
1. Prólogo a chegada

_**Um amor de verão**_

**Olá minna!**

**Podem me chamar de doida, mas eu tive a idéia para essa fic quando eu estava arrumando a casa.**

**Sei, eu tenho outras 3 fics para atualizar e mais uma só vai me atrapalhar, mas eu não resisti.**

**Vamos lá então.**

**Disclaymer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem...**

**Resumo: **Kagome ganha de presente de aniversário, uma viagem durante todo o inverno no Japão para o Brasil, aonde é verão. Só não esperava encontrar alguém por quem iria se apaixonar perdidamente nessa viagem.

Prólogo # a chegada #

Kagome é uma adolescente adorável que acabou de completar 17 anos. Como presente de aniversário de seu pai, que é separado da mãe, ganhou uma viagem para o Brasil aonde é verão, durante o inverno Japonês.

Foi acompanhada de Sango, sua melhor amiga, que tem 19 anos. Ela foi começar a sua vida no Brasil, decidida a viver ali, já que aos 15 anos, perdera sua família toda em um acidente de carro, e desde então, vivia com a família de Kagome, que bondosamente a acolheu.

Ao chegarem ao saguão do aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro, lotado de pessoas com o vôo atrasado, Kagome sorriu e esticou os braços para o alto, espreguiçando-se após dormir a maior parte da viagem internacional. Abriu os olhos azuis claros, em contraste com sua pele clara, e observou o lugar a sua volta, repleto de pessoas que brigavam com os atendentes das empresas aéreas.

-que pena que os aeroportos do Brasil estão um caos.- disse Sango tristemente, olhando a animação da amiga.

-é. Nosso vôo atrasou a chegada em 3 horas por causa desses problemas aqui.- e sorriu como uma criança.- eu ia ter adorado chegar mais cedo.

Kagome tem um corpo de tirar o fôlego. Curvas bem definidas, busto avantajado. Rosto angelical, de olhos claros, brilhantes e alegres, cabelos negros, lisos e longos até a metade das costas, no momento colocados na abertura de seu boné azul claro. Kagome usava um short curto e azul claro, e uma blusa amarela, com um tênis branco. No chão, ao seu lado, estavam duas malas.

Sango no entanto, por ser mais velha, tinha um corpo mais desenvolvido que o dela. O rosto da amiga eram mais sério, embora ela normalmente mantivesse um sorriso nos lábios. Os olhos dela eram castanhos, brilhantes. **(N/A: ela já superou a morte da família viu?)** os cabelos eram dessa mesma cor, longos e lisos até a cintura, no momento soltos. Sango vestia uma calça social preta, uma blusa de alças grossas cinza e um casaco preto por cima dessa. Os cabelos estavam soltos. Por ela ir morar no Brasil, já tendo comprado um apartamento, Sango levou umas cinco malas, com todas as suas roupas.

Kagome suspirou feliz e virou-se para Sango. Olhou-a de cima á baixo e disse:

-credo Sango! Como você vem para um país tropical como o Brasil vestida assim!

-Kagome.- disse Sango pacientemente, enquanto ia para a revista de malas, levando um carrinho enorme para caber todas as suas.- eu vim aqui para morar. Preciso arranjar um emprego para sustentar minha faculdade.

-mas Sango, você não vai chegar aqui logo de cara indo procurar emprego não é?- disse a amiga, tomando a mesma direção da outra.- seus pais lhe deixaram uma pequena fortuna. Você não precisa procurar emprego agora, pelo menos não trabalhe até eu ir embora, por favor!

Sango olhou incrédula o olhar pidão de Kagome e suspirou, concordando com a cabeça.

-você realmente sempre consegue tudo que quer não é, Kagome?

-sim.- disse a outra, feliz.- quem sabe nós podemos, depois de colocarmos as malas no hotel e no seu apartamento, ir á praia?

-Kagome.- disse Sango, já pegando suas malas novamente, depois delas passarem pela revista- nós primeiro, vamos ARRUMAr as malas, e depois temos de almoçar, não se esqueça que aqui, já são quase meio dia!

-ah, é.- disse a outra, triste.

Elas, após conseguir passar pela multidão de pessoas que reclamava de atrasos, pegaram um Táxi, e foram para o hotel aonde Kagome insistira em ficar.

Elas subiram pelo elevador até o 11º andar, do prédio de 15. entraram no quarto 475 e Kagome quase pulou de alegria. O quarto era muito espaçoso, todo decorado em branco e azul claro. A cama era de casal, com um lençol azul claro cobrindo-a, com a cabeceira encostada na parede direita do quarto, com, do lado direito dessa, uma poltrona branca e um criado dessa cor, e um telefone sem fio sobre esse.

Um guarda roupa branco enorme cobria toda a parede esquerda do quarto. O chão estava coberto com um macio tapete branco. Ao lado esquerdo da cama, uma porta que provavelmente dava para o banheiro, e esse, já que a porta estava aberta, se podia ver que tinha uma banheira espaçosa.

Na parede oposta a porta aonde estavam, se podia ver uma parede de vidro com uma porta desse mesmo material, que dava para uma espaçosa varanda, com uma mesa branca e duas cadeiras, além de uma cadeira de praia. Ainda tinha uma linda vista para o mar.

-é perfeito, não acha Sango-chan?- disse a moça, pulando na cama e se sentando. A amiga, que era quase uma irmã para Kagome, já que moraram juntas vários anos, sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, após colocar as malas dentro do quarto. Viu a quase-irmã fazer uma careta e dizer:

-isso é realmente necessário?- e escorregou para o chão, ficando ao lado de Sango, que abria as duas malas dela. Esta se levantou e sentou-se na cama aonde a amiga estava até agora, e disse:

-o que? Arrumar as malas? É obvio que sim.

-e você não vai me ajudar?- disse Kagome incrédula, colocando as roupas delicadamente dobradas sobre a cama, preparando-se para guardá-las no guarda roupa, já que ficaria ali durante 3 meses.

-você vai me ajudar com as minhas?- disse a outra, enquanto parava de balançar as pernas e olhava a outra. Kagome deu com os ombros e Sango voltou a balançar as pernas, encarando a parede.- então eu também não vou te ajudar.

Uma hora depois, quando Sango já estava quase dormindo, Kagome disse:

-pronto.- Sango levou um susto e pulou da cama. Olhou o relógio e disse:

-bem, já está quase na hora do almoço não é? Teremos de almoçar antes de ir para o meu apartamento, já que você demorou demais. Eu terei de tomar um banho.

Sango remexeu em uma de suas malas e tirou de lá uma roupa. Quando se levantou, Kagome pode reparar que suava. Claro, estava usando uma roupa toda escura em um país tropical como o Brasil, era de se esperar que ficasse assim.

Depois de alguns minutos, as duas haviam tomado banho e se vestido. Kagome vestiu uma saia branca curta até a metade das coxas rodada, com uma blusa da mesma cor, curta até um pouco acima do umbigo, colada de decote arredondado, com a bandeira do Brasil desenhada. Colocou um chinelo de dedo e soltou os cabelos.

Sango colocou um vestido salmão, curto até a metade das coxas. Tinha um decote em V, de alças finas e prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

As duas saíram para almoçar em um restaurante á beira mar. Tudo era muito lindo. Durante o almoço porém, Sango cansou-se de ouvir Kagome falando de como os brasileiros eram lindos, enquanto olhava os rapazes que passavam.

Depois de almoçarem, Kagome tentou convencer Sango de ir á praia, mas ela não deu o braço a torcer. Foram para o apartamento de Sango, já mobiliado. Enquanto essa arrumava as malas, Kagome jogava vídeo game.

Sango caminhou até a sala, após terminar a tarefa e suspirou, balançando negativamente a cabeça, ao olhar a amiga. Começou a recolher o saco de pipoca de microondas, a lata de refrigerante e algumas pipocas derrubadas no chão ao lado do sofá, enquanto a amiga desligava o aparelho.

-Kagome, você precisa crescer sabia?- colocou a mão livre na cintura, antes de caminhar em direção á cozinha, com Kagome em seu encalço.

-mas eu cresci!- disse a moça sorrindo, enquanto colocava um boné vermelho. (obs: Sango já tinha comprado um carro antes de vir para o Brasil, assim como o apartamento). –vamos á praia!- disse, dando pulinhos. Sango olhou-a incrédula e balançou negativamente a cabeça, dando a outra como caso perdido.

-você não cresceu e acho que nunca vai crescer, K-chan;- disse. Kagome, prevenida, havia levado um biquíni para o apartamento de Sango, assim antecipando a ida á praia.

Vestiu esse no banheiro, assim como Sango. As duas foram para á praia.

Sango dirigiu seguindo as normas de trânsito, ouvindo Kagome reclamar que estava muito lenta.

-assim nós só vamos chegar lá de noite.

-talvez se assim fizermos, pare de reclamar tanto.- murmurou baixo, fazendo com que a moça ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e muxoxo infantil não a escutasse.

Chegaram a praia, depois de uns 5 minutos dirigindo, e se depararam com uma linda vista. Podiam ver o Cristo Redentor, no topo do Corcovado.

-aqui é muito lindo!- disse Kagome sorrindo e correndo para a areia. Antes de chegar nessa, virou-se para Sango e pondo as mãos na definida cintura, disse:- quando eu tiver terminado a faculdade eu vou vir morar aqui! Você é muito sortuda.

Sango caminhou lentamente até ela e disse, pondo a mão em seu ombro:

-você ainda nem terminou o colegial Kagome.- retirou a sandália rasteira e pôs os pés na areia, sorrindo e fechando os olhos, sentindo os pequenos grãos sob os delicados pés.- isso está muito longe de acontecer.- completou, depois de alguns minutos, abrindo os olhos e encarando divertida o muxoxo feito pela colegial ao seu lado.

-ah é? Pois bem, eu vou esperar!

-bem, acho que você sabe que a faculdade de Biologia que quer cursar vai demorar muito tempo, não?- Sango começou a correr na areia, com a bolsa de praia balançando violentamente em seu braço. Kagome sorriu e, após pegar cadeiras de praia correu atrás dela.

-é eu sei. Mas eu espero.- **(N/A: elas estão falando em Português, a avó materna de Kagome é brasileira, mas foi morar no Japão, e as ensinou a língua de sua pátria)**. (obs: ela é brasileira decendente de Japoneses, por isso tem características de tal).

As duas pararam em um bom lugar da praia. Estava cheia de gente, mas mesmo sendo meio de semana, estava mais vazia que o normal das praias do Rio de Janeiro. Ali, as duas colocaram cadeiras de praia, trazidas por Kagome. O lugar já tinha guarda sol, e elas se acomodaram. Kagome passou protetor solar e se sentou sob o guarda sol, 'apreciando' a vista.

-Kagome, você não se cansa de agir como uma tarada, olhando todos os meninos assim não?- disse Sango, enquanto passava protetor solar. A outra retirou os óculos de sol e olhou Sango, não acreditando no que ouvira.

-e nem precisa me olhar assim, você sabe que é verdade.- disse Sango, não ligando a cara surpresa de Kagome. Essa foi substituída por um sorriso travesso e Kagome se encostou a cadeira, colocando novamente os óculos.

-e existe algo mais belo para se olhar que...- Sango, que estava virada para a amiga, se surpreendeu com a pausa e olhou Kagome. Essa tinha tirado os óculos e olhava um ponto fixo da praia. Sango virou-se para ver o que ela via e se deparou com dois garotos lindos. Um tinha cabelos prateados, longos e lisos até a cintura, olhos dourados e pele queimada de sol, provavelmente era um hanyou. O outro tinha cabelos negros e lisos, curtos e presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, além de olhos azuis marinhos, também com a pele queimada de sol.

Sango suspirou e virou-se novamente para suas coisas, pensando em como a amiga se surpreendia com garotos. Claro que ela gostava deles, e achara também que aqueles dois eram lindos, mas não ficava impressionada como Kagome.

-eu acho que vi deuses!- disse Kagome e Sango sorriu. Agora sim, qualquer um entenderia o que quisera dizer.- deuses entre mortais! Obrigado senhor!

Kagome ficou de pé e retirou as roupas, ficando só de biquíni. Sango não se surpreendeu com esse, embora pudesse sentir vários olhares dos garotos sobre a outra. Usava um biquíni fio dental, rosa-claro. Ela tirou os óculos e o boné, deixando os cabelos soltos.

Sango também tirou as roupas, e sentiu ainda mais olhares, agora sob as duas. Usava um biquíni comum, mais discreto que o de Kagome, embora seu corpo também chamassse atenção, e não somente o biquíni.

Quando se virou, deparou-se com os dois rapazes que olharam a pouco se aproximando, e viu um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo malicioso brotar nos lábios de Kagome.

-olá garotas!- disse o humano, sorrindo galante. Sango corou um pouco perante ao jeito do rapaz, que pegou sua mão e beijou-a, mas logo depois seu rubor de vergonha transformou-se em um rubor de raiva, quando sentiu a mão dele sob partes indevidas e proferiu-lhe um tapa muito forte na cara.

-SEU TARADO, ABUSADO, PERVERTIDO!- disse, empurrando-o com força e chamando muita atenção. Kagome começou a rir da cena, enquanto o outro sacudia a cabeça negativamenhte.

-Miroku, seu tarado pervertido, você nunca toma jeito não é? Você nem conhece a moça e já vai fazendo isso? Pelo amor de deus!- disse ele. Deu um soco na cabeça do amigo, fazendo-o se levantar cambaleante e voltou-se para Kagome e Sango, sorrindo e se apresentando.-desculpem o Miroku. Ele não tem modos.- olhou o rapaz pelo canto dos lindos olhos dourados- meu nome é Taisho Inuyasha e esse é Hikari Miroku.

-Higurashi Kagome.- disse essa, sorrindo, embora ainda risse do rapaz, que tentava se equilibrar.- e desculpem a Sango, ela é meio esquentadinha.

-ESQUENTADINHA, EU?- disse Sango, se irritando de vez e ainda chamando atenção.- É ELE QUE É UM TARADO E EU QUE SOU A ESQUENTADINHA?

-eu peço desculpas.- disse formal, Miroku. Sango deu-lhe as costas, virando-se para Inuyasha.

-desculpe meus gritos, você não tem culpa. Meu nome é Himura Sango.

-vocês não são daqui, são?- disse Miroku, se reconpondo por completo.

-não, somos do Japão. Como sabia?

-essa praia recebe muitos estrangeiros. É fácil reconhecê-los.

-e vocês são daqui?

-somos sim.- Kagome sorriu malandra. Aquela viagem seria muito especial.

**Oi minna-san!**

**E aí, gostaram? Odiaram? Acham que pode melhorar? **

**MANDEM REVIEWS! Eu responderei com prazer!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. 1 amor que nasce

_Um amor de verão_

**Disclaymer1****: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Olá minna-san :)**

**Sentiram minha falta? Não né.**

**Não me matem por causa da demora! (foram quantos meses? Quatro ou cinco?) eu estava desanimada pela falta de reviews. Acho que já tinham até esquecido da fic, mas decidi dar uma chance a ela, embora tenha pensado muito em desistir.**

Prometo tentar atualizar mais cedo possível minhas outras fics, embora esse capítulo tenha saído tarde (muito, muito, muito, mas muito tarde).

**Então, vamos á fic e dessa vez eu espero que agrade mais que antes viu? Espero mais Reviews, senão vou ficar muito triste :( **

Capítulo 1: # amor que nasce#

Naquele dia Kagome havia acordado muito animada. Tomava um delicioso e demorado café, após ficar no banho desde as seis e meia da manhã até quase nove horas. Tudo isso porque pensava nele: Inuyasha.

Os cabelos molhados da moça caíam sobre os ombros nus, e molhavam parte da blusa tomara-que-caia branca dela. Usava um short rosa claro curto e olhava diretamente para o mar, da varanda do quarto de hotel, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

Ela soltou um suspiro enquanto fechava os orbes claros. Mais uma vez naquele novo dia seus pensamentos voltavam ao dia anterior. Tudo havia sido perfeito, mesmo que não houvesse beijado ele. Inuyasha fora um cavalheiro e Miroku e ele as tinham convidado para sair novamente. Aceitara antes que Sango pudesse recusar. Entendia o lado dela afinal, Miroku havia passado a mão nela pelo menos 100 vezes, mas perder a chance de estar com Inuyasha novamente não seria inteligente de sua parte.

-Inuyasha...- o nome dele saiu de seus lábios quase sem seu consentimento, embora tivesse sorrido levemente após pronunciar-lhe.

-acho que temos uma boba apaixonada aqui.- Kagome pulou na cadeira no momento em que seu sorriso sumia e se virara, já de pé. Pode ouvir a sonora gargalhada chegando até seus ouvidos e levou a mão ao coração, tentando acalmar esse.

-Sango...- não sabia se sentia alívio por saber que era ela ou se sentia raiva por causa do susto, somente sentia vontade de voar no pescoço dela, que ainda não parara de rir. Caminhou até dentro do quarto e se sentou na cama, enquanto a outra parava de rir, encostada na porta. Uma raiva subiu-lhe pela garganta e disse:

-eu não sou uma boba apaixonada! Não estou apaixonada!

-ah não, só anda suspirando pelos cantos e sorrindo feito idiota e suspirando desde ontem.- Sango sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e ficou observando a amiga enquanto a outra ficava vermelha e tentava esconder o rosto. Sango deixou a expressão divertida de lado. Raramente Kagome ficava com vergonha, na verdade nunca a vira assim por um garoto, embora duvidasse que ela já tivesse mesmo se apaixonado por alguém.

Kagome tirou os cabelos da cara, encarando Sango, que arregalou os olhos. Ela estava mesmo corada?

-ah Sango, eu só o conheci ontem, como posso estar apaixonada por ele?- Sango olhou-lhe no fundo dos olhos. Kagome estava mesmo com dúvidas sobre garotos? Não lhe parecia algo real. Pôs a mão em sua testa e disse:

-Está tudo bem, K-chan? Está doente? Com febre?

-ora Sango-chan pare de gracinhas!- disse Kagome ainda mais corada. Agora sim Sango estava se assustando!- é sério!

Sango sentou-se novamente na poltrona e olhou-a novamente.

-Ah Kagome, as pessoas não mandam no coração, se ele quiser se apaixonar, nada mudará isso.- Kagome pegou o travesseiro e jogou em Sango, que, mesmo surpresa, conseguiu apanhá-lo com as mãos e descontou.

-AH! E você me deve isso!- deu uma travesseirada em Kagome. essa olhou Sango incrédula e disse:

-o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?- Sango observou-a preparar o travesseiro. Se não tivesse uma boa desculpa, Kagome lhe bateria até engolir todas as penas do objeto.

-você marcou outro encontro com Miroku! Aquele pervertido, tarado e depravado!- Kagome sentou-se e abraçou de leve o travesseiro. Sango respirou, aliviada. Pelo menos a amiga estava sensível o bastante para considerar sua justificativa. Inuyasha mexera mesmo com ela.

-ah Sango, foi sem querer, mas eu precisava ver o Inuyasha de novo e se você não fosse, acho que não iria.

-Kagome! Você está doente, só pode!- disse Sango, se levantando bruscamente, fazendo Kagome levantar a cabeça.- você, querendo companhia? Sempre se virou com os rapazes.

-mas, Sango. Eu acho que com ele é...- e se abraçou muito fortemente ao travesseiro.-... Diferente. Eu me sinto feliz ao lado dele. O Inuyasha é... Especial.

Sango se afastou alguns passos. Talvez a doença de Kagome fosse contagiosa.

-acho melhor... Irmos logo para a praia, antes que me deixe doente também.

Kagome vestiu o biquíni e as duas foram. Enquanto dirigia, Sango sorriu. Talvez finalmente Kagome tivesse encontrado alguém que a faria feliz e a mudaria para sempre. Só faltava agora, Inuyasha gostar mesmo dela e ser mesmo o cara que Kagome pensava.

OooO 

-Inuyasha, vai mesmo enganá-las assim?- Miroku observava o amigo enquanto esse pegava as pranchas de surf no banco de trás do carro. A cabeça do outro, até ali oculta pela porta aberta apareceu, como se estivesse separada do corpo, fazendo um arrepio correr na espinha de Miroku.

-olha Miroku, você sabe que eu vou só ficar com a Kagome, enquanto a kikyou está fora por três meses.- e voltou com a cabeça para dentro do carro.

-mas não acha que a senhorita Kagome tem que saber?- Inuyasha olhou-o através do vidro, com os olhos impacientes. Levantou novamente a cabeça e encarou o amigo.

-Miroku, você é burro ou o que? Acha mesmo que ela vai querer ficar comigo se souber que quando minha namorada chegar da casa dos tios na França volto para ela e a deixo sozinha?

-não, mas... Você vai fazer ela sofrer.

-ninguém se apaixona por alguém com alguns dias juntos Miroku.- Inuyasha saiu de dentro do carro com as pranchas seguras no braço. Sabia que não era assim. Sentiu-se estranho quando estava com Kagome. A presença dela parecia aquecê-lo por dentro. Será mesmo que existia amor á primeira vista? Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, enquanto dizia:- mas olha quem fala de mim, o pervertido! Você não agiu com essa delicadeza quando estava com a Sango.

-mas você sabe que a minha mão é amaldiçoada Inuyasha, só a senhorita Sango que não entendeu isso.

-sei. Eu te conheço Miroku, você usa essa desculpa desde que entramos no 1º ano do colegial, e agora estamos no 2º da faculdade!

-as vezes eu esqueço que tenho 20 anos...- disse Miroku, como que se lembrasse de seu passado e soltou um sorriso malicioso.- ainda me lembro de quando... AI!

-credo Miroku, você não vai falar disso não é?!- disse Inuyasha fazendo cara de nojo após dar um soco na cabeça do amigo.- e vamos logo eu quero 'pegar' umas ondas antes delas chegarem.

-tá bom, mas ainda acho que devia falar com a Senhorita Kagome.

-pare de chamá-la assim! Soa tão estranho!!- disse o outro, já próximo ao mar.

-tá bom, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei, se ela descobrir, vai querer arrancar seu couro.

-ela só vai descobrir se alguém contar, e espero que não seja você, pois senão quem vai arrancar o couro de alguém vai ser eu!- disse Inuyasha, ameaçador.

Miroku engoliu seco e prometeu que não diria nada. Inuyasha entregou-lhe a sua prancha e eles partiram para o mar.

OooO 

Sango mal parou o carro e Kagome desceu meio que desesperada e isso preocupava realmente Sango. Claro que queria que a amiga se apaixonasse e gostasse realmente de alguém, mas isso não queria dizer que era para ela agir como uma psicopata louca para encontrar o amado. Dava medo ver Kagome agindo assim.

Kagome correu pela areia e Sango tentou alcançá-la. Estranhou quando a outra parou bruscamente e ficou a observar o mar. Sango parou ao seu lado, ainda ofegante e disse:

-K-chan o que está...- Sango viu o que prendera a atenção de Kagome e olhou também maravilhada para a cena. Piscou algumas vezes para ver se não era uma miragem.- ...olhando.

Terminou a fala em um tom de voz muito baixo. Inuyasha e Miroku surfavam maravilhosamente bem, era realmente como Kagome falara no dia anterior, uma visão divina.

-Sango-chan...- disse ela, virando o rosto para a quase-irmã.

-o que é?- Sango ainda olhava os dois – mais especificamente Miroku – mas conseguiu virar-se para Kagome.

-Somos garotas de muita sorte.- Kagome disse voltando-se para os dois. Sango apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça e olhou para o mesmo lugar. Sorriram quando os viu se aproximando.

-olá garotas!- disse Inuyasha. Ele se aproximou de Kagome.

-olá - disseram as duas.

-olá Senhorita Kagome.- disse Miroku.

-me chame de Kagome, Miroku.

-tudo bem.- ele virou-se para a outra com um enorme sorriso.- olá Sangozinha!

-não me chame assim pervetido!- disse ela. Pouco depois...

PAFT **(N/A: tá, muito tosca, mas fazer o que? Onomatopéias são sempre toscas).**

-SEU TARADO, PERVERTIDO, DEPRAVADO, AFASTE-SE DE MIM!- Kagome e Inuyasha respiraram fundo enquanto balançavam a cabeça negativamente.

-gostariam de ir ao Cristo Redentor?- disse Inuyasha. Sango virou-se para eles e percebeu que Inuyasha apenas a convidara também para não fazer desfeita.

-bem, eu vou ficar aqui na praia, mas obrigada pelo convite.- disse Sango, e Miroku disse:

-eu lhe faço companhia.

-eu preferia ficar sozinha, mas...

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam e ela apenas acompanhou Inuyasha.

OooO 

Ele apenas observava a garota, os dois já na frente do mais belo monumento da cidade maravilhosa. Kagome olhava tudo muito surpresa. A vista era a mais incrível que já tinha visto. Inuyasha sorriu ao vê-la fazendo o mesmo. Kagome fixou seu olhar na praia distante, nos belos hotéis, na avenida, no mar... Parecia que Rio de Janeiro fazia jus à fama que recebera: era realmente uma cidade maravilhosa.

-e então, você gostou?- ela virou-se para ele com o um maravilhoso sorriso, que o extasiou e disse:

-se gostei? Eu amei! Nunca vi lugar mais lindo.- ela rodou no mesmo lugar, mas acabou se desequilibrando. Ia cair, quando sentiu braços fortes envolvendo-a pela cintura.

-tenha cuidado.- pode ouvir a voz de Inuyasha em seu ouvido. Afastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para encarar os belos olhos dourados. Não conseguia desfazer a troca de olhares e já não sorria. Tinha os braços no peitoral dele, e a cada segundo que passava, sentia uma vontade ainda maior de colar seus lábios aos dele. As mãos dele seguravam-na firmemente pela cintura.

Sentia-se segura em seus braços. Inuyasha foi diminuindo a distância que existia entre seus lábios e finalmente a beijou. No início discreto e lentamente, sentindo um o gosto do outro. Depois o beijo foi ficando mais quente. Quando se separaram para buscar ar, respiravam ofegantes **(N/A: é claro que sim!)** e sorriam.

-acho melhor nós irmos para a praia.- disse Kagome, ainda nos braços de Inuyasha.- Sango-chan deve estar preocupada comigo.

-tem razão.- disse ele, ainda sem soltá-la. Kagome desviava o olhar, sabia que se o olhasse fixamente como antes, o beijaria de novo, embora não soubesse porque não deveria faze-lo.

-então vamos.- disse ela, soltando-se dele. Seus olhares ainda se cruzaram rapidamente, fazendo-a corar levemente.

"_porque você mexe tanto comigo, Inu? Como assim, Inu! Não temos toda essa intimidade! Ah, mas ele beija tão bem... ora! Eu só o conheço a um dia. Mas eu sei que ele é diferente dos outros, eu posso sentir, não sei como, mas é diferente. Vamos com calma"._suspirou logo depois do pensamento.

"_não sei porque me sinto tão estranho. Eu só a conheço a um dia, não pode me causar um sentimento tão forte assim. Mas... ela é tão diferente... Sinto meu coração aquecer quando a vejo, esqueço tudo que já passei com outras garotas, até mesmo com Kikyou. Ora, mas o que é isso, eu amo a Kikyou! Mas ela beija tão bem, eu nunca me senti assim. Deixa pra lá"_ Inuyasha pensava enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

Sua mão inconscientemente segurou a dela e entrelaçaram seus dedos, sem nem mesmo perceber.

OooO 

Estavam chegando à praia quando viram Sango caminhando até eles com uma expressão mais do que de fúria: mas como uma leoa pronta para matar. Kagome e Inuyasha recuaram alguns passos.

-San... Sango-chan?- gaguejou Kagome com a voz fina e baixa, temendo a reação da amiga. Sango apenas olhou-a nos olhos e fez Kagome teme-la mais ainda. Soltou algo parecido com um grunido e passou por eles.

Inuyasha cutucou-a e indicou o amigo que vinha cambaleante para o lado deles, com o rosto quase arroxeado de tantos tapas que levara. No entanto, Miroku ainda sorria.

-ela é... incrível.- disse antes de cair sentado na areia. Inuyasha e Kagome trocaram olhares. Não sabiam se caíam na gargalhada ou se temiam pela loucura de Miroku e pelo ódio de Sango. Ficaram no meio termo, apenas encarando o humano ainda na areia, olhando o caminho traçado pela outra.

-você não tem jeito.- disse Inuyasha por fim. Kagome olhou-o e disse:

-eu vou falar com a Sango. Talvez ela se acalme.- ia saindo, quando Inuyasha a segurou e puxou de volta, fazendo seus corpos ficarem colados. Miroku saiu de seu transe para olha-los e seu queixo caiu quando Inuyasha beijou Kagome longamente.

Ela saiu corada e Miroku ficou de pé, dizendo:

-cara, ela foi fácil.- Inuyasha olhou-o com raiva e Miroku estranhou. Ele não ficara assim nem mesmo quando ele dissera isso de Kikyou, que logo após conhece-lo, digo alguns minutos depois já o estava beijando, Inuyasha ficara com raiva dele.

-não fale assim dela.- Inuyasha saiu caminhando e Miroku segurou seu braço.

-porque se importa tanto?- seus olhares se encontraram e Miroku disse, surpreso- você... está se apaixonando pro ela.

-não diga besteiras, Miroku.

-não estou dizendo besteiras.- disse sério.- tome cuidado Inuyasha. Além de você já ter uma namorada, Kagome vai embora e você vai ficar aí, apaixonado feito um idiota.

Inuyasha pensou um pouco, mas logo disse:

-é claro que não! Eu amo a Kikyou.- e saiu caminhando rápido **(N/A: eu não podia dizer pisando forte, afinal ele está na areia). **

Miroku observou-o se afastar e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Isso não vai dar certo".

OooO 

-Sango-chan?- disse Kagome, procurando-a. Caminhou um pouco mais e viu-a sentada dentro do carro dela.

-o que foi?- disse ela, hostil.

-não precisa falar assim comigo, eu só vim perguntar o que houve.- Sango respirou fundo enquanto Kagome entrava dentro do carro.

-o imbecil do Miroku passou a mão em mim umas mil vezes. Eu fiquei com muito ódio e comecei a bater nele.

-Sango, você está gostando dele, não está?- disse Kagome com um sorriso travesso. Sango olhou-a perplexa.

-o que? Eu, gostando daquele idiota? Nem pensar.

-e você acha mesmo que me engana?- Sango suspirou e disse, olhando em seus olhos.

-eu não posso gostar dele. Além de ser um perfeito idiota pervertido, eu só o conheço há um dia.

-mas isso não quer dizer nada. Não foi você mesma que me disse hoje de manhã:_ Ah Kagome, as pessoas não mandam no coração, se ele quiser se apaixonar, nada mudará isso?_ Pois então.

-eu disse isso metaforicamente. Ninguém pode se apaixonar por outra sem nem ao menos conhece-la.

-se fosse assim, poderíamos escolher por quem nos apaixonar, mas não é uma escolha nossa.

Sango observou o rosto iluminado de Kagome e disse:

-afinal o que houve para você estar tão compreensiva?

Kagome desviou o olhar.

-K-chan...- ela voltou a olhar para Sango, agora corada.

-bem, o Inu e eu, quer dizer...

Tentou corrigir, mas não conseguiu evitar que Sango percebesse e sorrisse ao dizer:

-Inu?

-não torne isso mais difícil do que já é!- disse Kagome.

-ora, você nunca teve problemas para falar de garotos antes!

-eu já disse pra você que com ele é diferente!

-então conte logo!

-nós nos beijamos.- Kagome não achou que a reação de Sango fosse ser aquela. Achou que a amiga ficaria eufórica, mas ela ficou pensativa.- Sango?

-eih? Ah! Sim!- disse, acordando de um transe.- sabe Kagome, eu acho melhor você não se iludir muito, pelo menos não até conhecer as reais intenções dele.

-porque?

-porque Inuyasha pode não ser esse príncipe que parece.

Kagome ficou pensativa. Será que ela estava certa?

OooO 

Dentro de um grande e confortável apartamento, um irritante telefone tocava. Depois de muito o fazer, a voz computadorizada, mas ainda assim bela de Inuyasha disse:

-oi, aqui é o Inuyasha. Eu não estou em casa, então deixe recado.

-_oi amozinho, sou eu, a sua Kikyou._- uma voz irritante e fresca soa e continua sua fala._- você não está em casa? Que peninha, eu só liguei para dizer que estou com tanta saudade que vou voltar antes, daqui a um mês eu estarei de volta no Rio, Tudo bem amor? Sei que vai ficar feliz, pois poderemos passar o resto das férias juntos e eu não vou ter que começar uma faculdade aqui em Paris. Beijo._

Depois de alguns minutos a porta da frente se abre, revelando o belo hanyou de cabelos prateados. Ele entra pensativo. Quando vê a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando, vai até ela e diz:

-eu não quero ouvir a voz da Kikyou provavelmente falando besteiras.- disse, apagando a mensagem sem ouvi-la.- tenho que pensar no que Miroku disse.

As frases: _você... 'Está se apaixonando por ela'_ e _'Kagome vai embora e você vai ficar aí, apaixonado feito um idiota'_ vinham a toda hora em sua mente e não sabia o porque, mas elas o deixavam preocupado.

**E aí, dessa vez vocês gostaram? Sei, o cap ta pequeno, mas eu custei tanto para escreve-lo que acho que está até bom. Eu antecipei a vinda da Kikyou, mas ainda assim acho que vai dar p/ colocar tudo que quero em um mês.**

**Estou dizendo: eu pensei seriamente em desistir dessa fic. Sei que as reviews não são tudo, mas são elas quem me estimulam a ter idéias. Decidi dar mais uma chance à fic, mas se não tiverem reviews não tenho certeza se continuarei.**

**Bem, não liguem se tiver muitos erros de português, eu posso ter levado quase um semestre inteiro para postar esse cap, mas acreditem: eu o escrevi ontem de noite por isso não deu muito tempo para revisar, só fiz um quebra-galho.**

**Bem, vamos responder à única review:**

_**Uchiha Danii-chan:**_**olá! Domo arigatou pela Review. GOMEN NE pelo atraso, mil desculpas mesmo, mas como foi só vc que leu a fic e mandou review, eu fiquei meio triste e desanimada sabe. É, a K-chan é meio pervertida, mas ela vai mudar com o inu, mesmo que ele nem perceba isso. Os dois estão mesmo muito lindos. Bem, a K-chan vai ficar com o Inu, mas não durante muito tempo (OH! Falei demais!, esqueça isso). Bjos, continue acompanhando e prometo postar mais cedo, isso é, se mandarem mais reviews e Ja ne.**

**MANDEM REVIEWS, PLEASE! ****Façam de mim uma autora feliz.**


	3. 2 promessa

**Um amor de verão**

**Disclaymer1****: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Domo minna-san :)**

**Surgindo das sombras, de um lugar muito distante da terra, se protegendo de possíveis ataques à sua vida...**

**Sumimasen**** pela minha demora, mas eu tenho tantas fics p/ atualizar (deixe-me ver: bem, acho que são seis) já que sou muito idiota e não pude esperar que terminasse algumas p/ postar outras que não consigo atualizar nenhuma sem, no mínimo um mês de atraso, embora faça tudo que posso.**

**Quanto as reviews: NOSSA, EU ESTOU SUPER, HIPER MEGA FELIZ! Não tinha achado que alguém fosse mandar review, já que no prólogo recebi só uma, e dessa vez foram três! Pode parecer pouco, mas para uma autora doida como eu não é! Arigatou meninas, vcs são d+! continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews.**

**Novamente gomen ne pela minha demora... pelo menos dessa vez eu não demorei seis meses como na outra.**

Capítulo 2: #promessa#

Kagome acordou lentamente. Olhou para o lado de fora do quarto e viu o céu encoberto por nuvens acinzentadas, enquanto uma chuva um pouco grossa caía. Típicas chuvas de verão. Observou também o celular no criado-mudo para olhar a hora e fechou os olhos novamente, ao pensar:

"_Ainda são 20 horas..."_ subitamente ela sentou-se e disse:

-VINTE HORAS!- olhou novamente para fora. Ela correu até a sacada e suspirou tristemente, ao ver o céu que deveria estar azul-escuro e cheio de estrelas encoberto pelas nuvens.

-eu não gosto das chuvas de verão, eu gosto de sol!

Kagome cruzou os braços como uma criança emburrada.

-Droga!

Ela simplesmente caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho. Quando estava se vestindo, bateu a mão na testa.

-DEUS! Como eu pude esquecer! Sango-chan convidou o Inu e o Miroku para verem filmes na casa dela com a gente!

No dia anterior, (elas se encontraram com eles de novo)...

Flash Back

Kagome estava sorrindo tanto que parecia que ia rasgar o rosto. Os olhos azuis claros, fixos no hanyou à sua frente, brilhando como nunca antes. Ela não estava apenas apaixonada, ela o amava, como nunca antes. Estava prestes a explodir.

Quando os dois garotos se despediram delas, o humano com direito a um tapa no rosto, Kagome simplesmente disse:

-que tal se amanhã nós fossemos ver um filme na casa da Sango?

-oi!

Disse a outra, brava.

-não se importa, né Sango?

Disse Miroku, mas quando ela ia responder, Kagome disse:

-claro que não!

Inuyasha, sorrindo quase igual Kagome, disse:

-então tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã.

Caminhou até Kagome e beijou-a levemente nos lábios, se afastando depois. A garota ficou com as bochechas vermelhas. Miroku se aproximou de Sango e fechou os olhos, pronto para beijá-la, mas apenas recebeu um belo tapa na cara.

Sango começou a tagarelar no ouvido da outra, gritando coisas, mas essa apenas sorria bobamente. A única palavra que entendera do monólogo de Sango fora:

-Inuyasha...

Fim do Flash Back

Vestiu-se rapidamente de uma calça jeans e uma camiseta colada. Colocou uma blusa de frio rosa e saiu correndo.

**OooO**

-MIROKU, SEU IDIOTA, ESTAMOS ATRASADOS, POR SUA CULPA!

Inuyasha gritou pela milésima vez para o amigo da sala, esperando que esse saísse do quarto.

-Calma Inuyasha, eu sei que está louco para ver a senhorita Kagome, mas...

Ele engoliu seco ao ver o olhar mortal do amigo e continuou.

-... mas eu tenho que ficar bonito para minha Sangozinha!

-Sua? Desde quando?

-Ela ainda vai ser, e ao contrário de alguém, eu realmente gosto dela e estou livre e desimpedido.

-ora seu!

Inuyasha se pôs a correr atrás do outro, mas acabou parando e olhando no relógio.

-Vamos logo pervertido, antes que fiquemos ainda mais atrasados.

Miroku olhou pela janela e sorriu ao ver a chuva.

-pelo menos está chovendo.

-e em quê isso é bom, idiota?

Disse o hanyou.

-se começar a trovejar, elas irão ficar com medo e se agarrarão a nós.

-ora, não pense besteiras, Miroku! Elas não têm mais idade para ficar com medo de trovões.

Ele bateu na cabeça do outro, embora um sorriso leve invadisse seu rosto. Seria ótimo se Kagome tivesse mesmo medo de trovões e se aconchegasse em seus braços.

-Vamos logo, ainda temos que achar o filme que alugamos ontem.

**OooO**

-vamos Sango-chan, se anime!

As duas encontravam-se na cozinha do apartamento da mais velha, essa tentando preparar um saco de pipocas. Sango virou-se com ódio no olhar e disse, enquanto caminhava ameaçadoramente na direção da colegial:

-me animar? Você chama um pervertido, tarado, depravado, descarado, idiota, mal educado, insensível para a minha casa apenas para se encontrar com o amigo dele que você conhece a pouco mais de dois dias e quer que eu me anime ainda?

O tom de voz ficava cada vez mais alto, mais ameaçador e mais temeroso a cada palavra. Kagome se encolheu contra a cadeira que estava sentando e fechou os olhos, esperando que Sango tacasse qualquer coisa nela, mas isso não aconteceu.

Aos poucos, Kagome abriu os olhos e viu Sango abrindo o microondas para pegar a pipoca pronta.

-Sango?

Ainda temerosa Kagome chamou.

-Sim?

A voz de Sango voltara ao tom anterior, e se não estava enganada, estava mais alegre. Kagome fechou os olhos novamente e pensou:

"Eu não acredito que eu vou perguntar isso para ela!"

-Você gosta do Miroku?

Antes mesmo que Sango se virasse, Kagome já havia se escondido embaixo da mesa. Sango olhou para Kagome, encolhida tentando se proteger dela e quase gargalhou.

-O que está fazendo embaixo da mesa?

Kagome olhou para ela e disse:

-Não vai me torturar, me esgoelar, esquartejar aos poucos até que eu morra e jogar os restos no fogo?

-Claro que não!

Kagome saiu de debaixo do móvel, ainda temerosa, mas respirou aliviada. Sango tinha um humor variável demais, logo poderia estar com raiva de novo, e ele piorara desde que ela conhecera o pervertido.

-e... Então você va... Vai responder minha pergunta?

Kagome gaguejou um pouco.

Sango virou um pouco o rosto, ficou vermelha, e Kagome, mesmo tentando manter o olhar, e ficar séria, não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. Sango virou-se para ela meio irritada, meio envergonhada, mas Kagome ainda ria. Ela sentou-se no chão, a barriga doendo, graças as crise de riso.

-KAGOME HIGURASHI NAKITO!

Kagome parou de rir na hora e engoliu seco. Sempre que Sango a chamava pelo nome completo, ela estava encrencada. Desde que Sango passara a morar com a família de Kagome, passara a se parecer demais com a mãe da mesma.

Sango acalmou-se e a outra respirou fundo. O humor dela havia mudado de novo.

"Tenho que leva-la a um médico. Está doente da cabeça". Pensou Kagome, ainda suando frio.

-mas e então, Sango. Você gosta ou não do Miroku?

-Ele é muito pervertido.

-Não foi essa minha pergunta, isso é obvio.

-AH! Tudo bem, você venceu! Eu gosto dele sim, mas enquanto ele não mudar, eu não fico com ele.

-AHHHH! Então você não pode falar nada de mim! Desde que conhecemos os dois você não falou em outra coisa a não ser de como eu me apaixonei muito rápido e tal...

-é diferente! Eu só descobri que gosto dele a poucas horas, você desde que viu o Inuyasha está caidinha e eu não estou apaixonada, só gosto dele!

-qual a diferença?

-quando se está apaixonado, além de dar pra notar, você não vê defeitos. Você não vê nenhum defeito no Inuyasha, mas eu vejo no Miroku.

-mas Sango, você teria de estar sem nenhum dos cinco sentidos para não reparar no defeito do Miroku...

Sango pensou um pouco, mas deu com os ombros.

-bem, isso não importa. Vamos, pegue os refrigerantes na geladeira, eles já devem estar chegan...

O som do interfone interrompeu a fala da morena. Kagome sorriu e foi saltitante até o interfone atender, enquanto Sango bufava de raiva, segurando com muita dificuldade três vasilhas de pipoca e uma bandeja com refrigerantes **(N/A: não me perguntem onde ela está levando tudo issoXD)**.

Kagome abriu a porta, e fitou sorrindo os dois rapazes. Miroku mal a cumprimentou e foi correndo até Sango.

-precisa de ajuda?

Sango, sorrindo maligna, disse:

-claro!

Antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de passar a mão nela, ela entregou-lhe as pipocas e os refrigerantes, deixando-o com uma face indignada. Ele observou os braços e disse:

-porque três vasilhas de pipoca?

Sango virou-se para ele e disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo:

-Kagome e Inuyasha vão comer na mesma vasilha, é claro!

-pensei que nós faríamos o mesmo!

Disse o pervertido, indignado mais uma vez. Sango apenas sorriu e disse:

-nós dois? Nem que a vaca tussa.

No mesmo instante, Inuyasha começou a ter uma crise de tosse, sem poder se conter. Quando conseguiu parar, Miroku sorriu e disse:

-A vaca tossiu, podemos comer na mesma vasilha?

Inuyasha olhou-o com faíscas saltando dos olhos e correu até o outro. Como ele era um hanyou, chegou antes que Miroku pudesse correr, e o pegou pelo pescoço.

-repita e morra!

-claro que não, Inu amigão!

-Não me chame assim!

Inuyasha apertou com mais força e Miroku gemeu.

-eu só disse aquilo para a Sangozinha e eu podermos ver o filme juntinhos.

Inuyasha soltou-o, mas Miroku não teve tempo nem se suspirar de alívio, quando Sango segurou-o pela orelha e disse:

-Não me chame de Sangozinha e nem nos seus sonhos mais bonitos eu e você vamos sentar a menos de cem metros, ouviu bem?

Ele engoliu seco e concordou. Sango e Kagome foram até a cozinha e Miroku se aproximou do amigo, dizendo:

-eu garanto a ela que nos meus sonhos mais bonitos ela faz muito mais do que sentar ao meu lado e comer a mesma pipoca que eu.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

-é por isso que ela não quer nada com você.

-Eu não entendo! Todas as garotas de que gostei caíram na minha em menos de cinco minutos.

-você ainda não percebeu que Sango não é como as outras? Ela é mais madura do que você nunca sonhará em ser. Ela sabe que você não quer mais do que sexo.

-mas eu não quero apenas sexo com a Sango. Eu gosto dela de verdade Inuyasha.

-não vai me dizer que está apaixonado?

-você pode não acreditar, mas ao contrário de você, eu não tenho medo de admitir que estou apaixonado por ela. Mais que isso, eu amo a Sango!

Inuyasha sorriu e Miroku fechou os olhos.

-e ela está atrás de mim agora, não é?

Inuyasha apenas acenou com a cabeça. Kagome sentou-se no sofá e Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado, passando o braço pelo seu ombro, enquanto Sango olhava para o rapaz humano e esse ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

-olhe para mim!

Ela disse severamente, e Miroku abriu os olhos lentamente. Sango realmente sabia como 'pedir' as coisas.

No entanto, ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar um olhar sereno da garota. Melhor, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso sincero e alegre.

-é... Verdade o que você disse?

Ela perguntou e ele sorriu, ficando sério.

-cada palavra. Você aceita namorar comigo, Sango?

Sango o abraçou e Miroku sorriu, enlaçando sua cintura. No entanto, ele não pode conter a mão, que desceu lentamente até que...

PAFT!

-não é só porque me pediu em namoro que vai ter certas liberdades desse jeito, Miroku!

Ele riu sem graça e coçou a cabeça. Sango suspirou e faz que não com a cabeça, beijando-o logo em seguida. Os dois garotos ficaram surpresos, apenas Kagome sorria.

-É tudo muito lindo, mas será que nós podemos ver o filme?

A própria Kagome disse. Sango se separou dele, estando com as bochechas meio coradas, e sentou-se no outro sofá, enquanto Miroku se sentava ao seu lado.

-ótimo. Que filme vocês trouxeram?

Mais um trovão soou, depois que um raio caiu não muito distante dali. A tempestade ficava pior.

-O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE O FILME QUE OS DOIS IDIOTAS PEGARAM FOI JOGOS MORTAIS 2?** (N/A: gente, sei que esse filme ta muito velho, mas eu queria colocar medo)**

Inuyasha quase deu um pulo do sofá e se afastou o máximo possível da morena, que ficara de pé e gritava a plenos pulmões contra suas frágeis orelhinhas.

Sango pegou Kagome pelos ombros e forçou-a a se sentar.

-Tudo bem Kagome. Se você não quiser ver tudo bem, pode ficar olhando a chuva cair, será muito interessante, mas não precisa estourar os tímpanos de ninguém com esse seu berro.

Kagome fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, colocando os pés sobre o sofá como uma verdadeira criança emburrada. Inuyasha sentou-se do outro lado do sofá.

Aos poucos, a cada cena bizarra que via, Kagome encolhia-se mais e mais. Nunca gostara de filmes de terror. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto quando mais uma pessoa morria. Inuyasha vendo a expressão da garota entendeu porque ela gostara do filme escolhido e se sentou ao seu lado.

Abraçou-a de forma carinhosa e disse:

-desculpe.

Ela olhou em seus olhos e sorriu.

-não tem problema. Eu não devia ter gritado.

-porque você não gosta de filmes assim?

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

-pode achar infantil, mas tenho medo de que algo parecido aconteça comigo.

Ele beijou sua testa carinhosamente e disse:

-não se preocupe mais. Eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger.

Ela fixou seus olhos azuis nos dourados dele e disse:

-sério?

Ele sorriu, ainda encarando aqueles sinceros olhos azuis e disse:

-é uma promessa.

Eles se beijaram longamente. Sango e Miroku se entreolharam e suspiraram:

-apenas esses dois para encontrarem clima para se beijarem em um filme de terror.

Disse Miroku. Até ali, graças ao filme, ele ainda nem mesmo se aproximara de Sango mais do que a singela mão no ombro dela.

Sango concordou com um aceno de cabeça e fechou os olhos a tempo de evitar ver mais uma barbaridade do filme.

A tempestade de repente piorou drasticamente e com mais um relâmpago, a luz foi embora.

Sango se abraçou a Miroku pelo susto e esse sorriu malicioso.

PAFT!

-SEU IDIOTA, TARADO, PERVERTIDO, DEPRAVADO! SE AFASTA!

-mas eu não sei onde você está para me afastar!

Ele mentiu, sentindo o sofá afundar ao seu lado, enquanto Sango voltava a sentar-se. Aos poucos, ela o abraçou novamente.

A cada minuto, a tempestade ficava pior.

-acho que talvez só passe amanhã.

Disse Inuyasha. Kagome disse:

-Então, acho que teremos de dormir todos aqui!

Miroku sorriu malicioso.

-isso mesmo! Eu e Sangozinha vamos para o quarto e...

PAFT

-se você não parar com suas idiotices agora, nosso namoro não vai durar nem mais um minuto.

-não! Esqueça o que eu disse Sangozinha...

-eu já disse para não me chamar assim!

-mas agora eu sou seu namorado!

-mas não é apenas por ser meu namorado que eu vou passar a gostar desse apelido irritante!

-está bem, Sangozi...-chan.

Ele corrigiu, pois embora no escuro, ele pode sentir o olhar fulminante da namorada sobre si.

Sango se levantou e caminhou lentamente até a estante, trombando em várias coisas, mas finalmente conseguindo pegar uma lanterna que guardara dentro do móvel.

Ela e Kagome caminharam até o quarto dela, onde Sango armou uma cama para que a amiga dormisse. No outro quarto, elas armaram mais uma cama e depois voltaram à sala.

-O quarto de vocês está pronto!

Disse Sango. Miroku olhou-a incrédulo, enquanto Inuyasha o arrastava até o quarto.

-o que? Não vamos dormir juntos? Sango-chan, por favor, não seja má...

-obrigado, Sango.

Disse Inuyasha a garota. Deu um selinho em Kagome e continuou arrastando o humano, que ainda reclamava.

-vamos logo, pervertido!

Kagome respirou fundo e sorriu. Sango também respirou fundo e sorriu.

"acho que estou apaixonada!" pensaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

**E então...**

**Aqui estou eu XD(não, é o monstro do lago ness... eu sou doida mesmo) gostaram? Espero que sim...**

**Emoções vem por aí... novos personagens estão para aparecer... (quem será?XD)**

**Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer novamente a quem lê as minhas fics. Todos vcs estão mo meu S2, viu? São todos muito especiais para mim...**

**Respondendo às reviews (o que me pareceu foi que a família Higurashi toda leu minha fic, brincaderinha):**

**NaH-Higurashi:**** olá :) Obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz! Que bom que gostou da fic, espero que continue acompanhando, eu demoro, mas postoXD**

**A Kikyou pode até atrapalhar, mas a culpa não é dela. Pode parecer, mas ela não é a vilã, na verdade, é mais uma vítima. A culpa de tudo, embora eu odeie admitir, é do Inuyasha, mas ele não esperava se apaixonar pela K-chan, muito menos se descobrir amando-a (embora ele ainda não tenha descoberto).**

**Mas se a Kikyou não voltar de Paris, não tem fic!**

**Bjos e xau.**

**manu higurashi:**** Domo:) arigatou pela review, foi muito animadora! Espero que continue curiosa, isso pelo menos garante que continuará acompanhando... que bom que está gostando, espero poder agradar a todos. Eu já tirei da minha cabecinha doida a idéia de desistir, eu odeio começar uma coisa e não terminar, não pretendo desistir de nenhuma fic minha, mesmo que elas tenham que ficar em hiatus por um tempo.**

**Sim, os problemas vão aumentar, mas estão só começando! Minha mente diabólica planeja achar mais coisas para impedir a felicidade de nossos pombinhos. O que vai acontecer? Nem eu sei... Se a K-chan vai descobrir? Só lendo pra saber... Sango e Miroku? Nesse capítulo teve bastante, acho. Continue lendo, e sumimasen pela demora em postar...**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

**Lory Higurashi:**** Olá:) obrigada pela ****review****, estou muito feliz com ela! Que bom que está gostando, perfeita nem eu diria, me deixa muito orgulhosa XD o que vai acontecer... se eu contar, perde toda a graça, não acha?**

**Aaai, você pediu para que eu não demorasse, o que fazer?(roendo as unhas) mil desculpas, milhares, milhões de desculpas, eu não achei que fosse demorar tanto!!**

**Bjos e ja ne.**


End file.
